1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of modular building systems for structures such as, for example, single-family homes, warehouse facilities, multifamily structures, commercial office structures, medical complexes, assisted living facilities, and the like. The invention is directed to a modular panel comprising a combination of lightweight concrete panels in combination with other structures such as, for instance, honeycomb and/or lattice structures to provide desired normal and structural characteristics. The system and method of the invention provide improved lifespan, ease of manufacture, modular panel construction, low maintenance, resistance to water damage, improved thermal characteristics leading to energy savings, and reduce time for construction. The invention further comprises novel mixtures for concrete which offer the benefits of high insulation factor, resistance to infestation, resistance to water damage, mold and mildew resistance, fire resistance, biohazard resistance, and other specific benefits. When the novel concrete mix is used as an element of the novel modular wall panel system, the resultant structure exhibits superior resistance to tampering, break-ins, piercing by projectiles, and other physical security attributes. The modular panel and system of the present invention are adapted for use in any wall construction, but are particularly suited to external walls.
2. Background Art
Building structures are generally intended, as a primary function, to withstand environmental and man-made threats and to provide shelter to the occupants and items contained within the structure. The art of building construction has advanced steadily since man's early history in which extremely simple structures were the norm. Today's building structures typically comprise structural elements and covering elements which may include steel beams, other metallic interior structures, concrete sheaths, composite materials, cement block, wood beams, layered construction and other systems. However, a need exists for a lightweight, low-cost, easy to construct, mildew and mold resistant, projectile resistant, environmentally secure building system that is also safe from man-made threats such as burglary, projectiles, and the like. Furthermore, severe weather threats such as floods, hurricanes, strong storms and tornadoes threaten structures with projectile damage, wind damage, water damage and the like. Therefore, a further need exists for structures that are resistant to water damage to the point that they may even be submerged such as, for example, during a flood or storm surge from a hurricane, such that after the weather threats have dissipated the structure remains habitable, retains its structural integrity, resists mold and mildew growth, and is not otherwise permanently damaged. The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art using a novel structure and concrete mix to provide these desired features.
Modular wall panels and concrete mixes are known in the art generally. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,092 to Lopez describes a precast modular panel suitable for forming at least a portion of a wall or other part of the building and associated methods of constructing said panel, the panel comprising light weight, high-strength, water resistant concrete achieved by a unique combination of lightweight aggregates and structural additives, said concrete therefore exhibiting high structural strength and high insulative properties. The panel of this U.S. patent comprises a layer of lightweight high-strength concrete possessing high insulative properties combined with a layer of lightweight concrete particularly selected to enhance the composite insulative properties of the panel may be constructed with a minimum of labor and with maximum utilization of available forms and the like, and they carry provisions for his ready construction with other similar panels and with other building structures. The panel comprises also electrical outlets and passages there through so that such passages need not be installed in the building walls after construction. However, modular panel of U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,092 to Lopez provides inferior thermal insulative properties and inferior structural properties due to the essentially solid construction of the panel. Furthermore, the panel of U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,092 to Lopez is heavier due to its solid construction.
Another building component of the prior art is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,026. This US patent describes a corrugated building component and system comprising a corrugated panel made up of fluted layers of sheet material affluence form and passages to receive connecting rods which may extend from one panel and into an adjacent panel locking the panels together. The panels also include rabbited edges that interfit along with the connecting rods to produce structural units. A base plate where footing is described within the system with upright tie rods used to secure the assembled panels to the footing or base plate is described. Top, bottom, and in plates may be provided on sides and instantly elongated panels, to be joined with connecting members and reinforcing connectors. However, the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,026 to Brumfield does not disclose a lightweight novel concrete exterior surface that is lightweight, mildew and mold resistance, and resistant to water damage and projectile damage. Furthermore, the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,026 to Brumfield comprises no thermal breaks and is not adapted to support the use of filler material.
Yet another modular wall system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,204 to Mayrand. This US patent describes a composite structural steel wall reinforced with concrete and a form system. The wall comprises a corrugated steel sheet defining a plurality of integrally formed alternately inverted spaced ridges. The ridges extend on opposed sides of the sheet and are separated by troughs defined by a rear face of the ridges on an opposite side of the sides in the integrally formed side wall of opposed ridges on a common side of the sheet. A first wall structure is secured to at least some of the ridges on the other of the opposed side of the corrugated steel sheet. A second wall structure is secured to at least some of the ridges on the other of the opposed sides of the corrugated steel sheet. The first and second wall structures form at least an integral part of the finished wall surfaces and are spaced apart and interconnected substantially parallel to one another by the corrugated steel sheet, whereby to constitute a form to receive concrete from a top thereof and to form the structural steel wall reinforced with concrete. The disclosure of this United States patent describes an invention that does not exhibit multilayer honeycomb construction, lightweight concrete panels, or any of the other attributes desirable in a lightweight, water resistant structural modular panel for building construction. Furthermore, the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,204 to Mayrand does not provide the superior structural strength afforded by honeycomb cells, and it also exhibits inferior insulative properties due to the direct thermal channels created by internal steel support members. This U.S. patent simply uses the corrugated steel sheet as a mold for traditional concrete construction.